


It Happened Before Too

by kittykatknits



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Pregnancy, The Snows Endure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon races to the hospital after Sansa's phone call. As the day goes on, he realizes he's seen it all before. The wolf pack grows. The Snows Endure. Jon and Sansa enter a new phase of their life.This can be considered a companion fic to "Home Alone AND Hot Chocolate?" written a couple days ago. I consider it to be set in the same universe.





	It Happened Before Too

**Author's Note:**

> This was another unplanned ficlet. But, I started thinking about the world created in "Home Alone and Chocolate Milk?" and this came to me. So, I wrote it down. In the meantime, I'm going back to my WIPs.

Jon bolted through the automatic doors and main lobby of Winterfell General. Sansa’s phone call had come over an hour ago and he’d raced straight from the office. But, as so often happens, there was an accident on the interstate, and the short drive took twice as long as it should have. Jon had promised his wife he would be with her every minute and circumstances were conspiring against him.

Finally, the elevator dinged and opened onto the fourth floor’s maternity ward. Jon took an immediate sharp left towards the nurse’s station; this was a path he’d trod many times before.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for the Snow--”

“Jon!”

He turned his back to the dark-haired nurse. “Robb, I didn’t expect you to be here,” he said, surprised. “Where is she?” The fingers of his right hand started to twitch nervously. 

“Of course I’m here. We came as soon as Sansa called. Come on, everyone is gathered in one of the waiting rooms.” His brother-in-law had changed little over the years. Robb’s hair was still the same dark auburn it had always been although the bald spot in the middle widened with each passing birthday. His reading glasses were slowly turning into all the time glasses too.  

He wasn’t capable of waiting in one of the hospital’s uncomfortable bench seats with their miserable back support. Not so soon anyway. “Where is..do you know...room..what?” Jon waved his arms to try and explain. His voice didn’t seem to be working correctly. 

Robb hummed. “I was the same. It’s down the hall. Margaery and I managed a sneak peek inside before getting kicked out. I’ll show you where they are.”

“Thanks.” They only managed a few steps. “What are you doing out here in the hallway? Also, I’m so sorry I was late. I tried but the traffic happened and then the parking lot was full and I don’t run so well anymore.” Sansa collapsed wordlessly onto his chest. Jon pulled her close and twirled his hands into the thick braid she wore more often than not nowadays. She claimed loose hair wasn’t appropriate at their age but he disagreed. Jon loved her hair. “What’s wrong?” 

Sansa had reported good heartbeats when he’d last spoken and the pregnancy had been almost textbook perfect as far as he knew. Jon brushed those worries away. His wife was as likely to worry over picking the wrong color stroller as anything else. 

“Nothing. It’s perfect. Everything is perfect. I….you’re here and I’m better now.” Sansa pulled away to wipe her eyes before the threatened tears brimmed over. She wouldn’t be able to keep them away all day. 

A heavy wooden door slammed open and a harried man with dark hair and gray eyes clambered into the hallway. “Ned!”

“Sorry, can’t talk! She wants brownies. I have to get brownies.” Ned ran past, awkwardly tripped over his own feet, and then managed a graceful recovery before disappearing around the corner. 

Jon was impressed. “Did you see that? He gets it from his father. Not that I’m bragging.” 

Sansa snorted. “The fall or the recovery?”

“Neither,” he corrected. “His love for his wife. What was it you wanted? Lemon poppyseed muffins.” Jon had forced the hospital cafeteria to open at two in the morning so he could get them for her. It was still a topic at family get-togethers, to his great pride and embarrassment.

“I always did love lemon.” Her lips started to quiver again. “Can you believe it? After all these years.” Sansa squeezed her eyes shut even as the tears started to fall.

Almost thirty years since they first entered the maternity ward. It felt like only days had passed. “Of course I believe it. I knew it the day I asked you to marry me.” He cupped her cheeks and kissed where the tears had fallen, tasting the salty wetness. “It’s us. What is it the kids say nowadays? We’re relationship targets.”

“Relationship goals.”

“Yeah, that too,” he said, deliberately misunderstanding. “Can we go in?”

“I left Jeyne with her mother and sister. I think it’s time for them to become their own family now.”

“I guess it’s our turn to wait then.” The maternity ward’s waiting room was full, as his brother-in-law promised. Everyone was there, all but the man who’d been the only father he’d ever known. Four generations of Starks. “Everyone came,” he said, somewhat dumbstruck. 

Sansa squeezed his hand. “Of course they did. Our wolf pack is growing.”

Catelyn Stark, her hair gone white but as thick as it had ever been, sat talking with one of Arya’s daughters. Rickon and Shireen were chasing their twin boys through the narrow walkways. Margaery held the first Stark granddaughter, born only four months earlier. “Our wolf pack,” he echoed. Their daughters too. Jon greeted both Lyanna and little Cat. Somehow, he distracted himself with tales of their busy lives with new careers and boyfriends. A part of Jon felt a certain satisfaction raising three children. Another part of him wanted to take his girls home and tuck them in at night as he’d done so long ago.

Finally, Jeyne’s mother came out and shared the news. Jon and Sansa were the first ones allowed back. His grandson lay tucked in Ned’s arms. Sansa stroked the baby’s cheeks before checking on Jeyne, kissing her temple and asking over the birth. He stayed still, speechless. Jon felt awestruck as thirty-year-old memories came back to him. He’d held his son in his arms for the first time, a baby with thick, dark hair and gray eyes. The same image was before him now

“Dad, do you want to hold him?” Ned’s earlier worry in the hallway was gone. Jon saw only peace and awe. And love, that most of all. “I think he looks like you.”

“He looks like you.” And you look like me, Jon thought silently. He reached out and held his grandchild for the first time. “What’s his name?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you about that.” He glanced back at his wife who smiled encouragingly. “We wanted to name him Jon Eddard Snow, after you and grandpa. That is if you don’t mind.”

Jon felt a shiver through his body as he remembered a long-ago conversation that took place in a room similar to the one he stood in now. “We’d like to call him Eddard, after you. That is, if you don’t mind,” Jon had said. He remembered his father-in-law’s answer too. “Mind? I can’t imagine a greater honor and I know he would say the same. He’s beautiful, Ned.”

After a few minutes, he was forced to hand his grandson over to Sansa and then it was everyone’s turn. The room was a din of noise as everyone shouted their congratulations and demanded a turn to hold the newest Snow. However, the new parents were exhausted and goodbyes were said so Jon stood alone in the hallway with Sansa once more.

“Well?” he asked her.

“We’re grandparents. Can you believe it? How did we get old enough to have a grandchild?”

“Old?” Jon slowly shook his head. He pulled Sansa against a wall and stroked her cheek. She’d been his bride for thirty-two years. Any trace of dark hair on his head was gone. It was now an odd blend of white, silver, and gray. His knees ached sometimes and he grudgingly admitted to a small paunch in his belly. Sansa had stretch marks on her hips and thighs and she stubbornly fought against every gray in her hair. The crow’s feet around her eyes were more pronounced than they’d been only a year ago too. “We’re not even close to old yet. You know what we should do?”

“What’s that?”

“Go order the senior special at one of our favorite restaurants. Something heart healthy with low cholesterol.”

“You’re not funny.”

Yes, he was. Jon also had more than a touch of sentimentality in him too. “We’re grandparents. Can you believe it?” He took his bride’s hand in his own. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last story was old, married couple Jonsa. Now, they are starting life as grandparents!Jonsa. I bet they'll be amazing at it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
